User blog:Golurk 88/Tips for WR: How to Survive
Introduction After some rest, I’ve finally decided to add another blog to fill in a gap in my blog categories. Sure, there were plenty on weapons, bots and strategy, but I realised that there were very few general guides, hence why I’m creating another blog for the ‘Tips for WR’ series. This blog, like the one before it, will be a general guide with hopefully useful advice to help pilots survive in the game. Enjoy! Note: Updated on 27/10/18 following suggestions and more tips from other users in comments section. Questions and Answers Q: What should I spend my gold on? A: Slots. These are arguably the most important purchases in the game...don’t even think about speeding up upgrade times. Q: How should I upgrade my hangar? A: Try to upgrade your robots and weapons consistently, try to make sure that they’re not more than 1 level apart from each other (unless you buy a default level 5 bot/weapon). Many experienced pilots also recommend upgrading weapons before robots. Q: I’m seeing many players using advanced robots such as the Natasha, Griffin etc. How did they get those and can I do the same? A: Supply Drops will give you keys, which you can spend in the Black Market. Opening chests can give you robots (opening Bronze/Silver chests is best if you want to win a robot outright). (More content will be added later) General Advice 1. Don’t choose a silly pilot or clan name...you’ll regret it. The gold cost to change names isn’t worth it. 2. When buying Thunders, purchase a Vityaz instead, as you spend 80k less silver and get a ‘free’ robot and 2 weapons in addition to the Thunder. Same principle applies to buying a Kang Dae. 3. Try to avoid buying more than 2 Destriers and Cossacks...you should be able to soon get more advanced medium robots. (More content will be added later) Things to look out for A quick analysis of early robots: 1. Destrier: It’s a starting robot, so don’t expect much of it. 2. Cossack: A ninja-like beacon capper that might stay in your hangar longer than the Destrier. 3. Patton: Extremely versatile, this robot can be equipped with cheap weapons and still do well in any role. 4. Vityaz: Initially offers more health than the Golem at the cost of firepower; However in the long term the Golem is more durable. A decent knife-fighter, balancing health, firepower and speed. 5. Golem: Durable enough, even at lower levels for most amateur pilots. Good firepower and excellent corner-shooting abilities. 6. Boa: Slightly less firepower than the Vityaz, but don’t let that discourage you from buying it. The 2 Hardpoints means that it is cheaper and faster to upgrade, and it can outlast almost all enemy bots that you will encounter until about Silver league. 7: Gepard: Not worth it. 8. Gareth: Probably the best light robot out there, and its 1.1 million cost of silver might seem a lot at first, but you should be able to buy it without breaking the bank if you play often enough. If you enjoy playing as a beacon capper and skirmishes, then this bot is a good long term investment (expect to retire it around Silver league). A quick analysis of early weapons: 1. Thunder: Somewhat lacklustre in the higher leagues, but this is a complete monster at close range. Highly recommended. 2. Pinata: This is expensive for a light weapon and has a short range, but robots equipped that use these haven’t earned the name ‘Death Button’ for nothing. 3. Punisher: AKA the Knife fighter and brawler workhorse. Cheap to purchase and upgrade yet versatile and extremely effective. You would be a fool not to invest in these. 4. Pin: Unless you’re a dedicated mid-ranger, the low damage output makes it rapidly obsolete the higher you get. 5. Tulumbas: High damage and good range, but it is quite expensive. Don’t use it for knife-fighting though. 6. Kang Dae: A mid/long range heavy sniper weapon with a fast cooldown, the Kang Dae is more effective at suppressive fire. 7. Nashorn: A dedicated sniper weapon. Only weakness is its slightly slow projectile speed. 8. Noricum: A long-range light artillery weapon, 4 of these mounted on a Patton can be very effective. Long reload. If you win a Gepard from chests then mounting 3 of these onto your new robot also works. 9. Zenit: Noricum’s big brother deals even more damage but is for sustained fire. Just don’t use this, or any other long-range weapon for close combat. Remember, both this and the Noricum can only fire at enemies beyond 300m. Overall This is a rather short and basic blog, but I do hope that it helps newer players. Note: Please comment below if you have any ideas and suggestions! Category:use Category:Blog posts